dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (New Earth)
:*'Solar Energy Absorption': Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. However, Superman has used this to his advantage in battle in many instances, and to his detriment at certain times. ::*'Superhuman Strength': While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that Superman is sufficiently strong to lift 100,000 tons or more. The exact specfic range is unknown as Superman's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time. Superman's strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is through his act of conscious will manipulation that allows Superman to engage in physical feats that are beyond merely applying applicable force such as moving a mountain without said rock crumbling under its own mass while Superman moves it. At his theoretical maximum, fully immersed and over charged by yellow solar radiation, Superman has been noted to be able to concentrate his will into physical force enough to allow him to move Earth-moon sized planetary bodies out of their orbit Action Comics #782 where after emerging from the Sun over-energized, Superman physically pushed "WarWorld" (The Dwarf Planet Pluto) across the solar system and into a boom tube. However being at that level has been directly shown to be adverse to him, and his body is unable to contain that level of energy directly for any true length of time without harmful effects. And again, this level of control and power access is not normal for him to achieve and even in this particular instance. Superman's normal strength levels are obviously in the multi-megaton range. Currently he only maintains enough strength to do battle without killing, move mountains, but not enough to move planet sized objects on his own. ::*'Invulnerability': Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces (He has survived low yield nuclear explosions where he was in direct contact with a fourty megaton detonation bomb but was knocked unconscious as a result). This ability's levels have changed over time, at times allowing him to fly into a sun and emerge unharmed, as evident most recently through Krypton's red sun ''Infinite Crisis'' #7 and survive and directly entering directly into the Sun. .''Infinite Crisis'' #7 Superman has even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Effect while they were fighting near the surface of a yellow sun ''Superman/Batman'' #13, a feat that was previously considered impossible. In addition, his immune system protects him from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for his invulnerability are Superman having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bioelectric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body to within a few millimeters from his skin, and presumably within his body as well. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Superman's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is also the understanding that he may unconsciously extend part of this field into objects in contact with him which is assumed for him being able to carry and move objects that would collaspe under their own mass, overcoming gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. ::*'Superhuman Stamina': Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has practically unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process; however his base physical structure still does need to process food stuffs as well as has the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that his superhuman powers receives the majority of that energy from a yellow sun. He does require sleep on occasion so he can dream. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. ::*'Flight': Superman is presumably able to manipulate psionically, graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, Superman is capable of speeds of multi Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. His control of his flight is very precise and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superman has repeatedly demonstrated he has the ability to achieve orbital speeds, fly in outer space and land safely down to a planet's surface from outer space. ::*'Superhuman Speed': Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. He is not as fast as the Flash, but he can achieve faster than light speed under his own power in space ''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #48. Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents who do not have heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. ::*'Super-Breath': The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Superman can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::*''Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. ::*'Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. The maximum temperature of his heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes) or even defenses (such as invulnerability or intangibility). ::*'''Superman Vision: Under only the rays of a Blue sun, Superman found out that he develops a new vision power that allows non-Kryptonians Superman-like powers. The lasting effects seem to only work under a blue sun, once Superman and that person leaves the planet of the sun, the person will lose his powers. ::*''Superhuman Vision:'' He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. Star Laboratories has not been able to complete define how Superman has been able to utilize his powerful senses, part of the mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: :::*''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Superman can see the aura that every living thing generates. This ability is apparently one of the main reasons that Superman is a vegetarian, as he can see the passing of the "soul" at death.Miracle Monday (Novel) :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance. :::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Superman. Kal-El is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). :::*Infrared Vision: Allows him to see better in total darkness. He can detect the heat signatures of living beings or devices in operation. | Abilities = 'Expert Combatant: Superman has been trained in the art of Boxing by Wildcat, wrestling by Wonder Woman, and underwater/ space combat by Mongul. '''Genius-Level Intellect: Superman has shown enhanced intelligence, memorization and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed. His analytical powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram certain machines). He also posseses a photographic memory which means he has total recall. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Magic': Superman is also vulnerable to magical effects. Although he is no more detrimentally affected by such effects than a normal human would be, this is a significantly exploitable weakness in comparison to his incredible physical resilience. *'Kryptonite': Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. There is currently only one natural type of Kyrptonite in the New Earth dimension: Green (Red Kryptonite of the New Earth dimension is artifically created through radioactive manipulation of Green) and both types' effect are directly poisonous to Kryptonians native to the Kryptonite source in a very fast rate. Both forms of Kryptonite are deadly to all living organisms but as a reduced rate compared to Kryptonians same to that native dimension. External dimensional Kryptonite has been repeatedly shown to be ineffective against Kryptonians who do not originate from that same source dimension as Kal-El was against the Kryptonite of the Superboy of the "Pocket Universe". *'Lead': Superman cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Solar Energy': Superman will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. He is not replenished by red sunlight, and its radiation can be used to weaken him. *'Psionics': Depending upon the writer, Superman is either highly resistent to psionic affects (typically attributed to either his advanced Kryptonian mind or alien brain structure) or he can be affected as easily as a normal human, albeit one with a high level of will power. | Equipment = Superman possesses a Legion Flight Ring, although he doesn't always need to use it. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = According to recently revealed notes by the computer simulation of his biological father Jor-El (Action Comics Annual 11 (2008)), Kal-El is unable to procreate with Earth human females and thus will have no children with his wife, Lois Lane-Kent. | Trivia = * Though never clearly indicated, it has been suggested that Superman (through his adoptive family) is a direct descendent of Sir Brian Kent the Silent Knight. Brave and the Bold (Volume 3) #10 The Silent Knight has been reincarnated many times over the centuries. His most recent incarnation is that of Carter Hall, aka, Hawkman. | DC = | Wikipedia = Superman | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Invulnerability Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Thermal Blast Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Journalism Category:Investigation